smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hogatha (Empath stories)
"None of you can stand how beautiful I really am on the inside." Hogatha is a character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Personality She is a short, fat, ugly, and lonely witch who wears an orange wig to hide her baldness, whose main desire is to make herself beautiful and attractive enough to have the man of her dreams fall in love with her. Sometimes her plans to do this include Smurfs, which she once masqueraded as in the form of Snorty Smurf in "The Fake Smurf". As her name suggests, Hogatha snorts like a pig when she talks or laughs. She rides around on a pet vulture that she calls Harold. Hogatha's favorite holiday is Halloween when she loves to scare children. About one year after Empath's final return from Psychelia, Hogatha used the Spell Of Syphonia to tap into the spells Papa Smurf used to make Smurfette young and beautiful so that she could be young and beautiful, though it ended up making Smurfette old and ugly in the process. The youth siphoning spell was broken when Empath confessed to Smurfette that he would always love her no matter how old or ugly she looked. A few years later Hogatha would go after the Smurfs again, this time masquerading as a female Smurf named Wonderette, whose beauty would sway the male Smurfs away from Smurfette. In that form she raped Empath and then tried to have Empath accused of raping her instead and thus be vilified by his fellow Smurfs. However, Attorney Smurf appeared in the court case where she tried to have Empath framed for raping her and had her confess that she was the one who raped him, as well as have her change back to her true form, exposing her for the evil witch that she truly was. Abilites * Witchcraft -- she is a very competent if not masterful witch who is skilled in various forms of witchcraft and sorcery, but isn't a very good fighter when dealing with beings such as other humans. Her control over her powers varies from time to time, which can leave her rather impotent and defenseless in certain situations. * Life Regeneration -- she claims to have multiple lives, as one of them was destroyed when her great-grandmother Dogatha's magic amulet was destroyed in "Bewitched, Bothered, And Be-Smurfed." Clothing And Appearance Hogatha wears a pink dress with a white underskirt and an orange wig. She stands no higher than four feet tall. Age-wise, she is in her mid-forties to early fifties at the present point in the EMPATH story series. Her physique as a human is broad for her species. In her appearance as Wonderette Smurfette, Hogatha had black flowing hair and had a white Smurf hat, white heels, and a red sparkling dress with slits on the side. Voice Actor Her desired voice actor would be Grey Griffin, who is the current voice of Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo. Notes * Her signature song is "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera. * Hogatha's Spell Of Syphonia appearance is based on the character model of Numbuh 404's character Wisteria from The Reluctant Dark Knight series. * As in the cartoon show, Hogatha crossed genders when she first became a fake Smurf. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Single characters Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Wiccans Category:Cross-gender characters Category:People with supernatural power Category:Buxom characters Category:Bald characters